Arranged
by sunriqe
Summary: When a boy named Jungkook loses his parents due to a mafia boss and is forced to marry his son; Kwon Jiyong


**Jungkook**

* * *

 ***10 Years Ago***

 ****

I laugh as my dad tickled me, **"Sweetie?"** Mom said, I look at her as dad stopped tickling me there was a man behind her..and there was a cute little boy, I wave at him he was the kid who helped me at school

He waved back and my mom repeated the phrase again **"Sweetie?"**

 ****

I smile at her, **"Yes, eomma?"** I ask, **"Go and play with Jiyong. Outside, at the park perhaps. Me, appa and need to discuss a few things."** She said, I nod getting up and smiled at me wanting a hug, I hug him and stood by Jiyong..he  
was taller than me and he smiled grabbing my hand pulling me outside **"Hey, Kookie. I have a gift for you."** Jiyong smiled as we arrived at the park, **"A-A g-gift? What...uh for?"** I ask shyly, he grinned and pulled out a stuffed animal, I  
gasp excited but then shook my head **"..Kookie..don't want that..Keep it, hyung."** I stop pushing the bear against his chest and he leaned closer and kissed me.

 **"Wanna sleep over at my place? No one likes me...Except Seunghyun, Daesung, Seungri and Youngbae."** He smiled, I blushed and nodded **"Jiyong. Let's go."** I heard and we look in the direction and saw , **"Dad, I asked if Jungkook could sleep over for the night. Can he?"** Jiyong  
asked, and smiled at me but I saw evil in his eyes

 **"Of course he can. We'll tell his parents that."** He smiled, **"I want a kiss from my eomma, first!"** I exclaim and ran to my house entering and saw blood, I walk into the kitchen and saw my mommy and daddy on the ground, My eyes widen **"Eomma! Appa!"** I  
cry **"Kookie, let's go."** Jiyong hyung said in my ear pulling me away, and I cried 

* * *

***Present Time***

 ****

I was at school quiet as always, I stare at the ground when Jiyong entered. I always asked him who killed my parents but he would ignore me and tell me to go sleep.

 **"Hi, Kookie."** Jiyong spoke, he was smiling of course, **"I wanna be alone, Jiyong.."** I say, **"You've been ignoring me for the past year."** He growled making me look at him he was mad, my eyes widen **"Jiyong, don't get mad. We're in public."** I  
frown, and he calmed down.

 **Deep down everyone at school loved him, he was the Romeo to your Juliet, the captain and anyone would be his first mate and he'd be a hero and they'd be his sidekick.**

 ****

 **And deep down everyone hated that fact that Jiyong was interested in me. Ever since that kiss ten years ago...I've been developing feelings for him but I never wanted to tell him.**

 ****

 **"Hey, Jungkook. How you doin'? You aight?"** Seunghyun asked, I nod getting up and left class with the teacher yelling my name to get back in here, like I cared.

Jiyong's family has been taking care of me. I appreciated it..but I wanted to do something for them...His father has been getting old. Soon to die.. 

* * *

**Jiyong**

* * *

 ***8 Years Ago***

 ****

 **I confessed, I confessed my love for Jungkook but he didn't say anything. I'd rather start dating him before he's forced to marry me in a few years when we're adults.**

 ****

 **He seemed confused about his sexuality, I wanted to help him. I constantly sat on him by accident or grinded my ass against him. Although we were 13-14 I knew what I was doing.**

* * *

***Present Time***

 ****

 **I remember slamming Jungkook's body against the wall and remembered how he cried, I wanted to say sorry and give him all the love he needed.**

 ****

 **But I couldn't. He still had the bruise. I was aggressive and he told me to be rough on him. We were at home and he was doing homework. I locked the door and sat behind him pulling him between my legs and kissed his neck, I was fucking horny.**

 ****

 **I grab his hand to touch my hardened dick, I wasn't wearing shorts just my briefs and a t-shirt. He suddenly turned and his eyes widened, "Jiyong! Go change!" He exclaimed, I groan pushing the homework away from him and sat on his lap "Comeon. I'm horny for you. I'll be gentle y'know." I smile as I kiss him and he slowly grabbed my dick and palmed it in his hand, I moan and got off stripping him naked, and started to suck on his dick**

 ****

 **He moaned, and I felt my dick twitch, I pull away and he started to suck me off, I push his head down slowly so he wouldn't choke, but when I felt moist enough, I threw him on the bed and entered him slowly, to not pain him, I look at him who was enjoying this moaning, so I fastened my pace slapping his ass**

 ****

 **I climb on the bed and got in the doggy pose and he entered me making me moan in pain, "God! Faster, baby." I say and he slammed into me our skin slapping I moan his name as I came and he came in me.**

 ****

 **He pulled out and I grabbed a dildo and fucked myself with it as he kissed me he helped jack me off as I fucked myself in the ass with a dildo, "Hyung, I love you." Jungkook smiled, I smile "God, I've been loving you ever since we met." I say, and he got on top of me and started riding me reverse so he could help the dildo, I was a moaning mess and came in him.**


End file.
